The present invention relates to the field of tools and, more particularly, to a tool for turning a rollup device such as a tie down strap rollup device.
Flat bed trailer trucks often use tie down straps for holding cargo on the truck bed. Tie down straps are typically extended from a reel, secured about the cargo, and tightened down with a hand tool. When the cargo is unloaded, the tie down straps are wrapped around the reel for storage with the same hand tool. Hand reeling of the straps takes time and energy for the driver.
As can be seen, there is a need for a tool for rolling up tie down straps or belts on a reel.